


Sunday Morning

by BringMeBackHome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Luffy se réveille seul un dimanche matin et retrouve son amant sur le point du Thousand Sunny.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Vieux ficlet que je dépoussière parce que le couple ZoroxLuffy n'est définitivement pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Luffy souffla doucement avant de prendre une légère inspiration. Aujourd'hui on était dimanche et même si sur le Sunny la distinction n'était pas évidente, l'équipage souhaitait entretenir cette différence. Alors le dimanche, le mot d'ordre était « détente ». Donc lorsque Luffy tendit le bras pour pouvoir toucher et serrer dans ses bras son amant et qu'il ne sentit que des draps chauds, il ouvrit les yeux. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Le brun se leva sans attendre et sortit de la cabine du capitaine. Naturellement, il se dirigea dehors, au lever du jour, Zoro ne pouvait être que sur le pont.

Malgré la fatigue qui régnait encore dans tout son corps, le jeune homme sourit en voyant celui qu'il aimait, accoudé sur la rambarde du pont, ses pieds nus en contact avec l'herbe. Encore engourdi, ce fut sans discrétion qu'il s'approcha de lui, se colla contre son dos musclé et posa ses mains sur son torse nu. Immédiatement, il posa sa tête entre les omoplates de son second et ferma ses beaux yeux, appréciant la chaleur du corps de Zoro, le roulis de l'eau sur la coque du bateau et le soleil levant sur sa peau découverte.

« Tu reviens te coucher ? Demanda Luffy la voix rauque et basse à cause de la fatigue.  
— Ouais, t'inquiète pas, je voulais simplement profiter du lever du soleil, lui répondit le pirate aux cheveux verts en joignant leurs mains.  
— Mets pas trop de temps, je vais me rendormir sur toi. »

Le rire si rare du bretteur se répandit dans l'air et en écho, le capitaine sourit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Zoro se détourna de la mer et fit face à son amant. Sans attendre, il l'embrassa tendrement et naturellement, le brun passa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de prendre appuyer dessus pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Et si on retournait se coucher ? Proposa Zoro alors que Liffu lui embrassait innocemment le cou.  
— Hm. »

Le plus vieux se mit immédiatement en mouvement et se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine en faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec celui qu'il aimait, la ferma et se laissa tomber sur le dos, contre le lit. Le chapeau de paille, au-dessus de lui, continua ses tendres baisers. Finalement, les deux pirates se glissèrent sous les draps et le capitaine se colla contre le torse de son second, quelque part entre le monde des rêves et la réalité.

Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement puisque personne n'était réveillé et le couple alterna entre baisers plus ou moins chastes, siestes et chamailleries. Ce ne fut qu'à midi, que l'estomac de Luffy se manifesta et rompit la magie qui avait lentement empli toute la pièce. Les deux amants avaient donc dû se lever, un plus grognon que l'autre et le plus joyeux des deux en avaient profité pour réveiller tout l'équipage. Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme ils en avaient toujours l'habitude. Malgré tout Zoro et Luffy n'avaient qu'une seule et unique envie : que la semaine passe rapidement pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau profiter d'un reposant dimanche matin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
